Our Song, Our Story
by csupernova
Summary: Kumpulan Songfict BTS dengan berbagai rated (K-M) dan segala pairing. Yoonmin namgi taegi vhope vkook namjin taejin jinkook dll. Kim Seokjin Min Yoongi Jung Hoseok Kim Namjoon Kim Taehyung Park Jimin Jeon Jungkook . Chap 5 : Kookga : Growing Pains
1. Chapter 1

War Of Hormone

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Rated : T

(Thank you for existing

Please call me, I'll buy you food

I think I'm crazy these days)

Mata Jimin masih lekat menatap seseorang disana. Sedang duduk di luar minimarket sana. Minimarket pinggir jalan yang terlalu mewah. Diseberang tempat nya terbiasa berkumpul dengan tenan-teman nya. Untuk sekedar merokok bersama atau melakukan street dancing.

(Girls wear things that make me cough cough, see right through, see right through

thank you! For improving my eye sight

Don't need to spend money on that

I'll be in panic I'll be a fan

And I'll be a man of you you you you babe)

Berbeda dari gadis gadis yang selama ia menyerahkan diri untuk dia tiduri atau yang sengaja ia kejar untuk dia tiduri, mereka selalu memakai barang barang mahal dan perhiasan. Tapi seseorang yang sedang ia amati ini hanya memakai kaus putih dan celana selutut dan memakai sepatu kets biasa dan sedang makan ramyun. Jauh dari kata mahal. Tapi bagaimana yang biasa itu bisa membuatnya seakan melupakan dunia?

Jimin melempar rokok yang di hisapnya kemudian menginjaknya dan berjalan ke arah seseorang itu.

"Jim! Kau mau kemana?" Namjoon, temannya malah menahanya.

Jimin hanya tersenyum tipis. "Lihat saja"

(My eyes keep turning to that boy

You are like an equation, us guys just do them

Wear them more, your high heels

I'm 18, I know what I need to know

I know that you are the best things in the world

Yes I'm a bad boy

Come here baby, we're gonna hit it off)

Jimin duduk di hadapan seseorang itu. Masih menatap nya lekat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Jimin sedikit terkejut. Oh ternyata seseorang di depannya ini laki laki. Tetapi mengapa bisa lebih manis dari wanita? Tidak ada satupun uke yang pernah tidur dengannya yang semanis ini. Betis kecilnya, mata indahnya, bibir mungil nya, kulit seputih susunya, rambut pink lembutnya...

"Siapa namamu cantik?" Jimin langsung menyerang si manis di hadapannya.

"Apakah kau sangat perlu tau? Urus urusanmu sendiri"

Jimin tersenyum. Rupanya uke di hadapannya ini judes juga.

Jimin mengambil sekotak rokok di saku jeans nya dan menyalakan satu di hadapan pemuda manis itu. "Aku hanya ingin tau. Siapa tau aku bisa mencarimu dan melakukan hal hal yang akan kita nikmati"

Muka pemuda manis di hadapannya ini masih menampilkan ekspresi datar. "Aneh." Ucapnya.

Jimin mendadak berdiri dan menjauhkan rokoknya dari mulut lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda manis ini "Kau sangat manis. Datanglah nanti malam pukul 9 disini."

(Hello hello) (what!)

(Hello hello) (what!)

Tell me what you want right now

(Hello hello) (what!)

(Hello hello) (what!)

Imma give it to you right now)

Pemuda manis itu baru pindah 2 hari lalu di salah satu rumah disana. Belum ada yang tau namanya karena si manis itu memang jarang keluar rumah selama 2 hari. Jimin mencari tau selama satu jam di sekeliling daerah itu. Tidak susah mencari taunya. Jimin terkenal dengan ke kasarannya dalam menyelesaikan masalah. Jadi semua orang akan memberinya apapun sukarela. Di tambah wajah tampan, badan atletis, dan kemampuan dance nya membuat gadis dan para uke rela menyerahkan diri di ranjangnya.

Jimin mulai menyalakan tape nya keras keras dan rekan rekannya, namjoon, hoseok, dan taehyung segera melakukan dance mereka. Tak lama, semua orang berkerumun meliat mereka.

Termasuk si manisnya.

Ia memang ada di barisan belakang. Tapi Jimin yang sedang melakukan break dance tetap saja melihatnya dan menariknya ke tengah.

Yoongi, pemuda manisnya jimin itu, terkesiap. Ia tadi datang kesini karena tertarik dengan musik hiphop yang menggema hingga rumahnya. Bukan malah ikut di tengah!

"Lepaskan aku!" Yoongi menepis tangan Jimin di lengannya. Tapi Jimin tidak semudah itu disingkirkan.

Jimin membawa Yoongi ke tengah mereka dan membuat orang orang disana berteriak histeris. Sebagian karena Yoongi sangat manis dan menggemaskan, sebagian karena mereka patah hati jika itu adalah kekasih Jimin.

"Kau terlalu manis untuk di lepaskan" Jimin malah memeluk leher Yoongi dari belakang dan berbisik di telinganya.

Yoongi mendengus. Pria bodoh ini mau main-main rupanya. "Aku menantangmu battle rapp sekarang. Jika aku menang, kau akan menuruti satu permintaanku. Dan aku memintamu berhenti menggangguku. Begitupun sebaliknya. " Ucap Yoongi final.

(You're not mine but you're the best

My body twists and turns in front of you

I want to approach you but you're seriously too beautiful

You are the best present

My real wish is

Only you, only you

If it's you, I'm ok

Oh, I can't hold back every day

Your front is the best, your back is the best

From your head to your toes, you're the best)

Malam itu Jimin dan semua orang disana di buat terpana dengan cara Yoongi melakukan rapping. Dengan memakai hoodie hitamnya, ia membabat habis Jimin dengan kata kata tajam dalam liriknya. Mengatakan tentang kebodohan kesombongan keanehan nya. Yoongi tentu saja tau siapa Jimin karena tetangga nya membicarakan reputasi Jimin disini. Jadi Yoongi rasa ini adalah saat yang tepat membabat Jimin karena tidak akan ada yang berani melakukannya. Di tambah gayanya yang sangat keren membuat gadis gadis makin memekik dan meneriakinya dengan sebutan "Si Manis Susu"

Jimin menatap lekat pemuda di hadapannya yang benar benar menghabisinya dengan kata kata ini. Jimin mengangguk dengan smirk terpatri di bibir tebalnya "Rapping mu keren. Tapi aku akan membalasmu dengan dancing"

Yoongi tertawa meremehkan. Tapi tawanya lenyap seketika ketika Jimin mulai melakukan dance dengan banyak gerakan waving. Jimin juga dengan berani melakukan dance dengan Yoongi sebagai objeknya. Mulai dari mengelus pinggang sempitnya, melakukan wink ke arahnya, hingga tiba tiba memeluk lehernya. Yoongi bersyukur ia memakai hoodie karena wajahnya sudah sangat amat merah sekarang.

Hingga puncaknya adalah ketika Jimin membuka bajunya dan menari topless. Mengekspos abs dan tubuh indahnya. Yoongi hanya menunduk dalam dalam tanpa berani menatap sedikitpun ke arah Jimin. Yoongi kalah telak disini.

(La la la la la la la la la

Your front is the best, your back is the best

La la la la la la la la la

From your head to your toes, you're the best

La la la la la la la la la

Your front is the best, your back is the best

La la la la la la la la la

Even your walk is the best)

Setelah kalah telak, Yoongi tidak bisa menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Ia harus menururi apa mau Jimin. Dan sialnya, Jimin membawanya ke "rumah" nya. Rumah yang di maksud Jimin disini adalah gedung kecil dan kotor berlantai 3 terbengkalai dengan 6 kamar dan 3 kamar mandi serta ruangan ruangan lain yang penuh bungkus makanan, selimut, baju kotor dimana mana.

"Aku Park Jimin." Ia memperkenalkan namanya. "Selamat datang di rumah kami. Ini Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, dan Kim taehyung." Jimin memperkenalkan teman-temannya yang langsung tertidur di ruangan depan tv yang sangat berantakan.

Yoongi begidik ngeri.

"Kami tidak punya keluarga dan orang tua. Jadi nikmatilah waktu mu disini." Jimin menyodorkan wine. Dan Yoongi langsung menerimanya tanpa berfikir panjang.

(It's completely ridiculous

I don't care about girls I'll play with once and say goodbye

But I learn when I see you, Body 101

My testosterone heavily shows up

After winning a war of hormones

I'll do some research, your existence is against the rules, a foul

If the standard of beauty is in the ocean, you're the Seriously Sea 1

A mini cultural asset that should be taken care of on a national level

Her hair, body, waist, legs, even her other unspeakable parts)

Malam itu mereka sama sama mabuk. Oh tidak. Jimin tidak terlalu mabuk juga. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Yoongi mabuk secepat itu dan malah menyeret Jimin ke salah satu kamar disana tempat Hoseok biasa meniduri gadis gadis. Jimin mengerutkan kening ketika Yoongi bilang ia kegerahan dan membuka bajunya.

Oh ya, salahkan juga badan Yoongi yang terlalu mulus dan indah. Salahkan pula monster dalam diri Jimin yang seketika itu keluar dan menerkam Yoongi. Bukan salahnya juga kan kalau Yoongi malah mendesah dibawahnya dan meminta lagi? Padahal permintaan yang akan di ajukan Jimin hanyalah perkenalan dan... yeah mungkin ini juga yang di inginkan Jimin.

(Saying I don't care would be ridiculous as a guy

I lose it just at her tiniest gestures

your temptations keep me away from my computer every night

For her, it's lady first

Girls are like cold ice mountains? Let it go

A female that drives me crazy, provoking me every day

After fighting my hormones again today, I'll pop my pimple)

Setelah malam yang panas itu, Jimin terbangun dengan teriakan membahana dari sebelahnya. Yoongi yang terbangun di pelukan Jimin langsung berteriak dan menangis keras keras. Jimin sudah berusaha menenangkannya kok. Sungguh!

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?! Aku tau kau sering meniduri gadis lain untuk kepuasanmu. Tapi aku ini LAKI LAKI! Bagaimana kau bisa memperkosaku seperti ini?!" Yoongi berteriak sambil menangis. Dan untuk pertama kali, Jimin merasakan hati nya perih melihat seseorang menangis.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Yoongi tak pernah terlihat lagi. Bahkan Jimin beberapa kali mengintip rumahnya. tapi Yoongi seperti mengurung diri di dalam sana.

Jimin mendengus kesal. Kenapa jadi dia yang kepikiran? Lagipula si manis itu dulu yang menggodanya. See? Ia bahkan tidak tau nama si manis itu!

Baiklah! Ia tidak mau melihat si manisnya sedih lagi. Lagipula, malam itu adalah malam terbaiknya. Ia akan membuat si manisnya tertawa dan membabat habis dirinya dengan kata kata tajam. Atau mungkin sedikit desahan?

(Hello hello) (what!)

(Hello hello) (what!)

Tell me what you want right now

(Hello hello) (what!)

(Hello hello) (what!)

Imma give it to you girl right now

You're not mine but you're the best

My body twists and turns in front of you

I want to approach you but you're seriously too beautiful

You are the best present

My real wish is

Only you, only you

If it's you, I'm ok

Oh, I can't hold back every day)

Pagi itu Jimin sudah siap di depan rumah Yoongi bersama 3 temannya. Ia juga sudah menyuruh semua orang di kompleks itu datang untuk menontonnya. Ia akan melakukan dance untuk meminta maaf pada si manis yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Manis! Keluarlah! Aku mohon kau boleh melemparku ke sungai Han nanti. Tapi keluarlah! Aku ingin meminta maaf!" Jimin berteriak. Lalu ia melihat tirai sebuah jendela terbuka. Menampilkan si manisnya dengan rambut acak acakan tanda ia baru saja bangun tidur.

Jimin tersenyum. Ia menghidupkan tape nya dan memutar lagu "War Of Hormone" dan menarikannya dengan sempurna. Orang orang di sekitarnya bertepuk tangan heboh. Sementara Yoongi hanya mengulum senyum. Dasar bodoh.. gumamnya.

setelah lagu selesai, Yoongi membuka pintunya dan berjalan ke arah Jimin. Semua orang bersiul menggodanya yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus tipis. Memperlihatkan kaki putih mulus dan kecilnya. Memperlihatkan leher jenjang dengan kissmark Jimin yang masih terpampang jelas di sana.

setelah sampai di hadapan jimin, Yoongi menamparnya keras keras. Jimin memandang nya kaget.

"Aku memaafkanmu bodoh." Yoongi kemudian berbalik lagi masuk ke rumahnya.

Jimin masih terpaku di tempat. Ia memproses aa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hey pendek! Kau akan diam saja disana atau melanjutkan yang kemarin?" Yoongi mendengus dari pintu rumahnya.

Jimin merasa seperti di tampar lagi. Tapi kali ini ia disuguhkan surga. Setelah menunjukkan smirk andalannya pada Yoongi, ia segera berlari menghampiri si manis itu. Meninggalkan gerutuan pada ke 3 temannya karena mereka harus membereskan peralatan dan membubarkan massa.

Jimin merangkul pinggang Yoongi dan menutup pintu. Saat itu Yoongi memeluk leher jimin dan berbisik. "Namaku Min Yoongi"

Jimin tersenyum dan menggendongnya untuk melanjutkan surganya.

(Your front is the best, your back is the best

From your head to your toes, you're the best

La la la la la la la la la

Your front is the best, your back is the best

La la la la la la la la la

From your head to your toes, you're the best

La la la la la la la la la

Your front is the best, your back is the best

La la la la la la la la la

Even your walk is the best)

BTS-WAR OF HORMONE

Terinspirasi dari war of hormone hmmmmmmmm~ ga jelas ya? Iya nih bikin sambil senyam senyum soalnya /? Btw ini semacam kumpulan song fict dengan berbagai pair bts. Di utamakan yang uke nya Yoongi. Tapi yg lain juga bisaaa~ ada ide? Silahkan pm saya atau tulis di review ^^ last but not least, review please? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Only Learned The Bad Things

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung

Min Yoongi

Rated : T

( People are looking so wipe your tears and lift your chin up

I said I'm sorry. Should I get on my knees?

What would I become if you cry at my common mistake of words

I don't think I can comfort you with 'I love you' anymore )

Taehyung menatap yoongi dengan wajah datar. Ia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan. Tapi kenapa hyung nya ini masih mendiamkannya di bawah sore yang indah di taman yang menawan seperti ini?

"Hyung..."

Yoongi mengabaikan taehyung dan malah berdiri pergi menjauh.

"Eh tunggu dulu" taehyung menggenggam tangan yoongi mencegah pemuda itu pergi.

"Lepaskan aku taehyung. Kembalilah ke PlayStation mu" yoongi berkata dingin.

Taehyung mendesah berat. "Aku sudah mengatakan kan hyung. Aku minta maaf. Aku hanya terlambat sebentar saja."

Yoongi berbalik dan menatap Taehyung tajam. "Sebentar? Jadi menurutmu DUA JAM ITU SEBENTAR?!"

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan menampilkan rectangle smile nya. "Hehehe baiklah. Sedikit agak lama"

Yoongi menyentak tangan Taehyung hingga lepas dari pergelangan tangan mulus Yoongi "Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau terlambat dalam kencan kita!"

Taehyung mengusap rambut Yoongi sayang dan mencium keningnya. "Baiklah. Maafkan aku sayang. Aku akan membelikanmu dua es krim besar. Bagaimana?"

Yoongi mendengus kesal. Tapi perlakuan Taehyung tetap mampu menampilkan semburat merah di pipinya "Baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu"

( Everyday sigh sigh sigh sigh sigh

I let out a deep sigh and always reflect on my actions

Bab U

I want to do good, but I can't

Because I only learned bad words, bad actions, and don't know your heart )

"Taehyungie, lihatlah, apakah ini cocok untuk ku?" Yoongi menunjukkan sebuah sweater merah pada Taehyung. Saat ini mereka sedang belanja di mall karena Yoongi sedang butuh baju formal untuk awal masuk kerja nya.

Taehyung menoleh sekilas dan berkata "yah. Yeoppo hyung" dan kembali asyik dengan deretan kaus di depannya.

Yoongi mendengus. Kenapa Taehyung tidak memperhatikannya sih.

"Tae tae, apakah merah atau putih yang lebih cocok untuk ku?" Yoongi kembali bertanya pada Taehyung. Berusaha merebut perhatian kekasih aliennya dari deretan kaus yang sedari tadi di pilah pilah Taehyung.

"Yang mana saja kau terlihat manis kok hyung" Taehyung memberi komentar tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua kaus berbeda warna di hadapannya. "Menurutmu aku harus beli yang mana hyung?" Ucapnya santai sambil menghadap Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi malah melempar sweater di tangannya ke muka Taehyung "Kau pacaran saja dengan kaus itu" Yoongi merengut dan berjalan menjauh darisana. "Eh eh? Hyung? Kau tidak jadi beli baju? Katanya kau butuh baju?" Taehyung dengan terburu buru mengikuti Yoongi setelah mengucap selamat tinggal pada kaus indah disana.

( something always gets twisted twisted

Because I'm still immature, a deep love is hard

I, who thought 'What's love, just keep pushing forward'

was stupid

I'm sorry, I'll do better (Better, I'll do better Hey~ yeah)

I'm sorry, don't be mad

I did wrong )

Yoongi memandang Taehyung kesal. Sementara yang dipandang hanya memberi tatapan blank nya.

"Taehyung, kenapa kau menumpahkan kopi di karpet apartment yang baru ku laundry ini?"

Taehyung hanya tertawa gugup "hehehehehe aku tidak sengaja..."

Yoongi menghela nafas berat. Ia sudah terlalu lelah. Ia tadi membawa karpet berat nya ini sendirian ke laundry di lantai satu apartment. Dan membawanya kembali ke lantai 16 ini SENDIRIAN.

Yoongi menggulung karpet nya itu dan mengangkat dengan lengan kurusnya untuk kembali di laundry tanpa memperhatikan Taehyung yang merengek meminta maaf.

"Maaf hyung... aku hanya ingin membuatkanmu kopi tadi.." Taehyung berusaha mengambil karpet itu dari Yoongi.

Yoongi menepis tangan Taehyung. Tapi kekasih aliennya itu malah memaksanya dan membuat karpet berat itu jatuh dan memecahkan vas bunga kesayangan Yoongi.

Prang!

Taehyung memejamkan matanya bersiap menerima semburan amarah Yoongi.

Tapi Yoongi hanya diam. Dia sudah sangat lelah.

"Keluar lah." Ucap Yoongi dingin

Taehyung berusaha menggenggam lengan Yoongi ingin memeluknya untuk meminta maaf. Tapi Yoongi menepisnya.

"Apa kau tuli? Keluar"

Taehyung menunduk dan keluar dari apartment Yoongi.

Saat di luar apartment kekasih mungilnya itu, Taehyung menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak suka Yoongi diam. Ia suka Yoongi yang marah marah padanya. Apa ia sudah keterlaluan?

( Twinkling, twinkling a land of stars

In my eyes, you are a queen

Your charms, that I knew about

after this night was almost over

In a edge of your locked heart,

I slightly light a fire

Your sweet voice

Long, straight hair like Jasmine )

Taehyung memandang Yoongi di depannya. Ini sudah dua hari yoongi menjauhinya. Tapi dengan keras kepala ia tetap mengikuti yoongi diam diam seperti ini.

Pagi ini Yoongi sedang duduk di sebuah cafe dengan secangkir latte hangat di depannya. Menatap hujan di luar dengan pandangan kosong.

Taehyung masih setia memandanginya diam diam. Ah Yoongi memang imut sekali. Meskipun hanya dari belakang, ia dapat melihat tubuh mungil Yoongi terbalut sweater putihnya yang di beli Taehyung untuk hadiah tahun lalu. Itu artinya Yoongi masih mencintainya kan?

Taehyung mengulum senyum. Manis sekali Yoongi nya.

"Hyung..." Tanpa sadar Taehyung memanggil Yoongi.

Yang di panggil mendadak menoleh ke belakang. Mata Yoongi terbelalak melihat Taehyung di belakangnya.

Taehyung menampilkan rectangle smilenya. Tapi Yoongi hanya mendengus dan pergi.

Meninggalkan Taehyung dengan wajah bingungnya.

( Bab U

If your heart is hurting, I become torn

Bab U

You are who I really cherish

Because I only learned bad words, bad actions, and don't know your heart

something always gets twisted twisted

Because I'm still immature, a deep love is hard

I, who thought 'What's love, just keep pushing forward'

was stupid

For a young person like me, the word 'love'

is too awkward to say often

'I'm sorry, I'll do better'

And at most, I tell you words that obviously have no feelings )

Yoongi memandang handphone nya yang berdering tanpa berhenti. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat mengangkat panggilan dengan nama "Alien Bodoh" di display nya. Sudah cukup ia selalu bersabar atas ketidak pekaan Taehyung.

Handphone Yoongi masih setia menampilkan nama Taehyung.

"Ugh tae aneh jelek!" Yoongi mendengus. Ia kasihan melihat 56 panggilan dari Taehyung.

Tapi ia benar benar kesal. Taehyung selalu membuatnya menunggu lama ketika mereka akan kencan. Selalu mengabaikannya ketika bersama. Selalu asyik dengan Handphone nya ketika mereka dinner.

Yoongi mengabaikan handphone nya dan lebih memilih mandi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

Taehyung menghela nafas berat. Ia memandang handphone nya sedih. Ini sudah seminggu mereka tidak bertemu. Taehyung hampir gila karena rindu. Apa benar Yoongi semarah itu karena insiden karpet?

( Please, oh, please

Just watch over me a bit more

At the end of my efforts and your trust, there's only happiness

Alright, let's stop crying now

Wipe away your tears now

Isn't that much better

You are the prettiest prettiest when you smile, yeah

I'll learn good words, good actions, and be like you to

become an amazing boyfriend OK )

Seokjin menepuk keras bahu Taehyung dan membuatnya melonjak. "Ada apa kau melamun?" Taehyung mendengus. Tapi kemudian ia menunduk lagi.

"Yoongi hyung marah padaku..."

Seokjin tertawa "Karena kau tidak peka?"

Taehyung menatap seokjin kaget "Bagaimana kau tau hyung?"

"Karena aku peka. Tidak bodoh seperti kau."

Taehyung mendengus lagi. "Terserah"

Seokjin menepuk bahu taehyung "buatlah kejutan untuknya. Untuk menebus dosamu."

Taehyung berfikir sebentar. Kejutan? Kejutan yang manis.. manis... hmmm...

,,,

Yoongi memandang gerbang kampusnya kesal. Ini kan hari minggu. Apa apaan teman sekelasnya mengatakan bahwa dosen tercinta mereka memintanya masuk untuk jam tambahan karena nilai jeleknya itu.

Yoongi mengehentak kan kakinya kesal. Kenapa kampusnya sepi sekali? Oh tentu saja. Siapa yang akan sukarela datang di hari minggu pagi yang indah ini?

Yoongi membuka pintu kelasnya di lantai dua. Tapi hei, kenapa ini terkunci?

"Sial..." Yoongi mengumpat pelan. Ia mencoba lebih keras.

Brak!

Mungkin tenaga Yoongi yang terlalu kuat atau apa, pintu itu langsung terbuka dengan keras. Alis Yoongi berkerut heran. Kenapa kelasnya penuh balon berbentuk hati dengan banyak pita bertebaran? Kelas nya yang berwarna putih polos itu seperti hidup dengan penuh warna pink.

Di tengah ruangan ada seseorang berdiri dengan menggenggam balon berbentuk love besar berwarna baby pink yang menutupi wajah dan bagian atas tubuhnya. Balon pink itu bertuliskan TaeGi 4th year anniversary.

Yoongi tertawa "aku tau itu kau bodoh."

Taehyung menjauhkan balon itu dari wajahnya. "Hehehehehe aku ingin memberimu kejutan. Sebagai permintaan maaf juga. Sekaligus anniversary kita"

Yoongi berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan memukul dadanya pelan. "Kau bodoh. Aneh. Tidak peka." Ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Taehyung memeluk Yoongi dengan lengan kanan nya yang bebas tidak memegang balon "Aku tau. Happy 4th year anniversary baby boy."

Yoongi tersipu dan mengangguk. Ia berjinjit dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir taehyung yang dengan sigap mengangkat balon itu untuk menutupi apa yang akan mereka lakukan dari para saksi yang mengintip di jendela kelas Yoongi.

( We'll go for a long, long time. Longer than any other couple

There's a mountain full of things that I want to

buy you, feed you. It's the truth

Love you, I love you (I love you, I love you more Hey~ yeah)

Love you, I love you

Love you, I love you (More, oh more)

Love you, I love you )

JENG JEEEENGG TAEGI~ kemarin ada yg req taegi kan ya? Jdi aku bikinin mumpung abis baper dngrin lagu only learned the bad things nya b1a4. Maaf lama update T.T sibuk kuliah hueeeeeee ;-; Btw Gimana gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Iya :'') ini ff terinspirasi dari mv nya itu juga sih. Tp ga mirip2 bangt kan ya? ._. Yang mau request silahkan~ tulis pairing dan judul lagunya yaps krna ini kumpulan songfict~ btw woozi unyu ya mirip suga /plak. Ok sekian~ last but not least, review please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Shooting Star

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

( Do you remember?

In the book you used to quietly read to me

Our names were engraved inside

I thought we would last forever )

Yoongi memandang pemuda di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu, park jimin, masih setia duduk di atas kasurnya, di sebelahnya, membacakan dongeng itu. Tentang seorang pangeran yang berjanji setia pada sang putri.

"Kau menyukainya hyung?" Jimin menutup buku dongengnya. Yoongi mengangguk senang.

"Tentu!"

Jimin tertawa dan mengusap rambut yoongi. "Baik sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu"

( But we're slowly fading

We were just so good

But why did we become like this?

Can't we turn things around? )

"Jimin... kau akan pergi?" Yoongi menatap jimin dari tempat tidurnya.

Jimin mengangguk dan memakai jaketnya. "Kau tidurlah."

Yoongi menatap sendu jimin yang sudah bersiap membuka pintu apartment mereka. "Tidak ada dongeng atau pelukan tidur? Kau terlalu sering keluar malam akhir akhir ini.."

Jimin hanya menoleh sekilas pada yoongi "maaf sayang. Tapi ini urusan penting. Tidurlah. Aku mencintaimu."

Dengan kalimat itu, jimin menutup pintu apartment mereka. Meninggalkan yoongi yang memandang pintu putih dan memutar memorinya.

( The shooting star over there

It feels like it's talking to me

It's the last time, so I got ready to say goodbye

I said goodbye to the wind blowing from faraway

Then the tears started to fall )

Yoongi tersenyum pelan memandang langit malam dari balkon rumah barunya. Kejadian 5 tahun lalu kembali terputar di memorinya. Malam itu, 5 tahun lalu, jimin keluar dari apartment mereka. Tapi Yoongi tidak tidur. Ia menunggu jimin. Menunggu jiminnya pulang. Ia menunggu hingga tengah malam. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepala nya. Demi melihat jimin pulang dengan setengah mabuk. Saat itu jimin hanya memandang Yoongi dan langsung tidur tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Air mata yoongi menetes... lagi...

( I still have the letter that I shyly wrote

With slightly ugly handwriting

I thought we would never change

I hate sad endings )

Yoongi meremas surat surat itu di tangannya. Ini adalah surat yang sering di tulis jimin dan dia selipkan di loker yoongi saat mereka masih sekolah. Surat pernyataan cinta jimin, janji jimin, kisah mereka.

Yoongi menyalakan korek api nya. Perlahan, ia membakar semuanya. Perlahan lahan membakar memorinya tentang jimin. Membakar hatinya yang tidak bisa melupakan pemuda yang membuat hatinya se remuk ini.

( Just come to me with a smile

The shooting star over there

It feels like it's talking to me

It's the last time, so I got ready to say goodbye

I said goodbye to the wind blowing from faraway

Then the tears started to fall )

Yoongi ingat saat jimin berlutut di depannya memohon maaf setelah ia memergoki jimin di apartment mereka dengan jungkook, sahabat yoongi, berada di pangkuan jimin. Saat itu ia berharap ia mendadak buta atau seseorang menembaknya sehingga ia tidak perlu melihat mereka berciuman lebih lama. Sehingga ia tidak perlu melihat raut kaget jimin dan jungkook. Tidak perlu melihat jungkook yang langsung berlari keluar apartment. Atau jimin dengan wajah pucat pasinya berusaha meraih tangan yoongi, yang tentu saja langsung ia tepis.

"Baby sugar, aku hanya..."

"Tersenyumlah jimin.." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis yoongi.

"Jangan katakan apapun. Tersenyumlah, dan hiduplah bahagia" yoongi memandang kosong jendela di belakang jimin yang memperlihatkan langit malam dan bintang bintang.

"Lihat itu." Yoongi menunjuk langit malam. Jimin berbalik melihat jendela dan melihat nya. Bintang jatuh.

"Aku berharap bisa mengucapkan perpisahan padamu. Aku berharap kau bahagia.." ucap Yoongi dengan mata memerah menahan air matanya sendiri.

( Hold my hand, hold my hand tight

Hug me once more

No matter how many times you say it's ok and comfort me )

Jimin memeluk Yoongi dengan erat. Terlalu erat. Yoongi tidak merespon apapun. Jimin merapalkan kata maaf nya ribuan kali. Air mata sudah membasahi wajah keduanya. Dan Yoongi tidak pernah merasa keinginan untuk matinya sebesar ini.

"Ku mohon hyung... aku hanya mencintaimu. Jungkook hanya... ia hanya... ia hanya kesalahanku" jimin menangis di bahu Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum getir. Mereka sudah 6 tahun bersama. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia melihat jimin menangis.

"Tak apa. Pergilah dengan Jungkook" Yoongi menepuk bahu jimin pelan.

"Hyung... kumohon.. maafkan... kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu saat malam. Tidak. Setiap saat aku akan bersamamu. Memelukmu. Membacakanmu dongeng. Menyanyikanmu. Menjagamu. Kumohon hyung.. kau satu satunya nafasku.." jimin meremas pelan bahu sempit Yoongi dan menatap matanya. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya Yoongi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Seseorang telah menarik dunianya. Dan itu adalah park jimin.

( Tears keep falling at the thought of you

Don't forget about you and me

You can't forget about you and me

It's the last time but I can't believe this is it

I said goodbye to the wind that blew over as if to comfort me

Then the tears started to fall )

Tanpa sadar, air mata jatuh dari mata indah Yoongi saat ia memikirkan jimin kembali. Yoongi menyeka air matanya. Jimin pasti sudah bahagia. Malam itu Yoongi hanya melepas pelukan jimin dan ia berkata ia mengantuk. Jimin memeluknya dengan erat. Ia menciumin Yoongi dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang ia tidak akan meninggalkannya. Entahlah. Yoongi tidak bisa mendengarnya saat itu. Pikirannya terlalu berkabut.

Saat hari beranjak pagi, Yoongi melihat jimin tertidur dan Yoongi tau, ini saatnya membiarkan jimin bahagia dengan jungkook. Jadi ia berjalan pergi dari apartment dengan pikiran kosong. dan berakhir di rumah orang tuanya yang berjarak belasan kilometers dari apartment nya. Ia menangis di pelukan ibunya.

Hingga saat ini. Ia masih menangis mengingat jimin. Kenapa jimin melakukan hal bodoh. Ia harusnya dapat bahagia bersama jungkook kan. Itu memang seharusnya. Jadi karena malam itu. Jungkook ternyata hamil. Dan jimin harus bertanggung jawab. Sementara yoongi? Lupakan. Lupakan jimin yang hampir bersujud di kaki Yoongi meminta agar ia lari bersama jimin.

Yoongi meremas kertas di tangannya yang bertuliskan " PARK JIMIN AND JEON JUNGKOOK WEDDING INVITATION "

END

HALLOOHH MAAF AKU LAMA GA UPDATE T.T Laptop rusak jadi ngetik di hp T.T nih aku bawain yunmin galau (semoga ngena galaunya) ini dari lagu lovelyz - shooting star. Buat yang nungguin ah-choo (semoga ada) itu udah aku ketik tapi di lepi :'') ntar ketik ulang di hp deh ya. Sabar :'D

Last but not least, review please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Rough

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

.

 _I can't approach you so I'm lost_  
 _I like you but we're looking at different places_  
 _The more I try to get closer_  
 _The farther apart our hearts get_  
 _I can't meet you so I'm lingering_  
 _Just like parallel lines_

Yoongi memandangi foto di tangannya. Foto yang sama yang ia pandangi sejak satu jam lalu.  
"Yoongi-ya, ini sudah malam. Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di luar seperti itu?"  
Yoongi menoleh dan menemukan eomma nya berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan pintu. Yoongi tersenyum.  
"Sebentar lagi eomma..."  
"Kau bisa menemui nya jika kau mau. Bukan hanya melihat fotonya seperti itu."  
Yoongi tetap mempertahankan senyumnya dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak bisa sekarang..."

 _I can't believe it, we will meet for sure_  
 _I'll wait until always_  
 _I couldn't tell you but I really liked you_  
 _Like a dream from my childhood, like a miracle_  
 _If only I can travel in time and become an adult_  
 _I'll hold your hand in this rough world_

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak pergi menemui nya? Kenapa tidak menahannya?"  
Yoongi menyesap kopinya pelan. "Kim Taehyung, aku lelah dengan pertanyaan yang sama."  
Taehyung menutup buku tebal di hadapannya. "Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku. Kau seperti anak sma saja."  
Yoongi tertawa. "Hahaha. Kau yang seperti anak sma. Apakah tugas kuliah mu sangat sedikit hingga menginterogasiku seperti itu?"  
Taehyung mendengus. "Aku hanya lelah melihatmu melamun lalu memandangi fotonya lagi. "  
"Baiklah. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu. Tapi aku yakin kau sudah tau jawabannya." Yoongi meletak kan kopinya.  
"Apa? Alasan itu lagi? Untuk mimpi?"  
Yoongi mengangkat bahunya. "Kami punya mimpi. Mimpi yang harus diraih. Apa aku harus menahannya dan mengabaikan mimpinya?"  
"Lalu? Merindukannya diam diam? Tidak akan bertemu lagi?"  
"Kami akan bertemu. Tapi tidak sekarang... aku yakin kami akan bertemu..."

 _I'm trying to approach you but we're missing paths_  
 _I still haven't told you that I like you_  
 _When I see you hesitating_  
 _I realize that we're still so young_  
 _We're just one step apart but the distance isn't closing_  
 _Just like parallel lines_

3 years ago

"Jimin! Park Jimin!"  
Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menoleh. "Ya Yoongi?"  
Yoongi mendekati Jimin dan tersenyum gugup. "A-aku... aku..."  
"Cepatlah Yoongi. Kau tau kan kita akan menghadiri kelas tambahan."  
Yoongi menggigit bibirnya gugup. "Aku... m-menyukai..."  
Jimin menepuk puncak kepala Yoongi pelan. "Aku rasa kita harus cepat ke kelas jika tidak ingin nilai kita turun di ujian akhir high school ini. Bagaimana?"  
Yoongi menunduk. Dia sudah di tolak bahkan sebelum menyatakan perasaannya..  
"Ayo Yoongi." Jimin mengusak pelan surai kecoklatan Yoongi dan berjalan mendahuluinya.  
Yoongi menghela nafas berat. "Aku menyukaimu..."

 _Some day, I will tell you everything I couldn't_  
 _I'll go to you until always_  
 _I couldn't tell you but I really liked you_  
 _Like a dream from my childhood, like a miracle_  
 _If only I can travel in time and become an adult_  
 _I'll hold your hand in this rough world_

"Hyung! Itu 3 tahun lalu saat kalian masih SMA astaga!" Taehyung menggelengkan kepala dengan kesal. "Lupakan saja!"  
Yoongi terkekeh seakan pernyataan Taehyung adalah hal paling menggemaskan. "Bagaimana bisa?"  
Taehyung begidik ngeri. "Tidak tidak. Cinta macam apa itu?"  
"Aku tidak tau. Hanya aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Jadi aku menyerah berusaha melupakannya."  
"Kenapa saat itu kau tidak mengejarnya?"  
Mata Yoongi menerawang jauh. "Aku rasa kami memang masih terlalu muda untuk hal seperti itu... aku berharap saat itu aku sudah lebih dewasa dan aku akan mengejarnya untuk mengatakan aku benar benar menyukainya. Tapi apa yang dapat di pikirkan anak sekolah menengah?"

 _Even if we're trapped in time and lost_  
 _We will meet in the end_  
 _Please know that I truly mean it_  
 _Even if it's a bit awkward_  
 _I couldn't tell you but I really liked you_

Yoongi menghela nafas kesal. Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk mengantar kue ke sebuah alamat. Tapi sudah satu jam Yoongi berputar dengan mobilnya. Dan ia tetap tidak menemukan alamat itu!  
"Ugh. Dimana alamat ini?" Yoongi membaca dengan teliti alamat di tangannya. Lalu memandang keluar untuk memastikan daerahnya.  
Tapi matanya terpaku pada sosok yang berdiri di depan rumah tidak jauh dari mobilnya. Sosok itu membelakanginya. Tapi punggung tegap itu... Yoongi mengenal punggung itu..  
"Jimin..."  
Jimin menoleh dan mendapati Yoongi berdiri di sebelah mobilnya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat kaget. Dan Jimin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.  
"Hai Yoongi-ah. Ku dengar kau merindukanku. Apa benar hm?"

 _Like a dream from my childhood, like a miracle_  
 _If only I can travel in time and become an adult_  
 _I'll hold your hand in this rough world_  
 _Just promise me one thing, I hope you won't change_  
 _Smile for me even then_  
 _If only time will pass and we can become adults_  
 _I'll hold your hand even when we're missing paths._

3 years ago...  
"Jimin, pesawatmu sudah datang... Kapan kau akan kembali?"  
"Aku hanya menyelesaikan kuliah ku... wae?"  
"Aku... aku..."  
"Kau menyukaiku?"  
"I-itu.."  
"Kita lihat saja 3 tahun lagi... saat aku kembali ke sini. Bagimana?"  
"Kau janji?"  
"Tidak. Apa kau akan menungguku?"  
"Aku..."  
"Kita tidak tau apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Tapi jika memang kau memang untuk ku, kita akan membuktikan. 3 tahun lagi."

.

END

.

hehehehe saya berhari hari muter lagu ini mulu tapi ga sempet ngepost~ alurnya maju mundur cantik kaya yungi jadi jangan bingung ya/? itu crtanya yungi flashback waktu jimin ninggalin dia. tp jimin balik dong~ mana tega saya pisahin our minyoon. yang minta our dilemma kiss, sabar ya :"( manga aslinya ga update. jadi aku bingung.. apa dilanjutin dengan ideku sendiri tanpa manga asli? hahahaha.

sekian~ last but not least, review please^^


	5. Chapter 5

Growing Pains

Jeon Jungkook

Min Yoongi

.

This cold night street

These heartbreaking footsteps

Some day, it'll all pass

Memories of us crazily in love

It will slowly flow down

Forgotten with time

(Forgotten)

Jungkook berjalan pelan diantara gang sempit dan gelap itu. Pandangannya benar benar tidak fokus. Sesekali ia menghela nafas berat. Terkadang tersenyum kecil. Lalu menunduk. Berbelok di jalan jalan yang bahkan ia tidak sadar ia di mana. Hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Hyung..."

Hatinya terasa sakit saat ia mengingat namja cantik yang membuatnya nyaris gila ini. Hanya ada rasa rindu. Rasa sakit.

"Jungkook?"

Suara itu sukses membuatnya memfokuskan pandangan dan menyadari bahwa kaki panjangnya malah membawa ia di depan rumah kecil kekasih oh, salah. Mantan kekasihnya.

"Min Yoongi..."

I tried going into your closed heart

But in this empty room

I discovered ourselves already broken

So it hurts

But I hope you aren't hurting as much as me

I hope for this every day, countlessly

I hope you won't remember as much as I do

I hope you're better than me (oh today and tomorrow)

"Jungkook-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam?"

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku..."

"Apa kau mencariku?"

Yoongi. Dengan senyum gula nya. Dengan mata sipit berbinarnya. Kulit seputih saljunya. Bahkan lidah Jungkook masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana rasanya saat ia merasakan setiap inci dari kulit lembut itu.

"Jungkook? Apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumahku"

Aku mencintaimu. Aku merindukanmu. Maukah kau kembali padaku Min Yoongi?

Jungkook tersenyum getir. Tidak menyuarakan apapun yang ingin ia teriak kan di depan namja manis ini.

"Aku... hanya ingin bertemu... denganmu?"

Yoongi memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan menenangkannya. "Masuklah..."

Jungkook memandangi Yoongi yang hanya terduduk diam di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan sama sekali.

Jengah dengan kecanggungan di ruangan itu, Jungkook membuka suara. "Apa kau tidak akan membuatkanku kopi?"

Yoongi hanya menggumam dan berjalan menuju pantry tanpa banyak berbicara. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang menatap ruang tamu kosong itu. Sofa yang sama seperti saat ia merasakan kelembutan kulit Yoongi malam malam lalu. Dinding yang sama saat ia memotret Yoongi diam diam. Bahkan ia sering melukis kekasih nya itu dengan background ruangan ini. Entah kenapa menurutnya Yoongi terlihat sangat cocok dengan ruangan ini.

"Kopi dengan sedikit gula... Kesukaanmu Kook..."

Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati mantan kekasihnya itu sudah duduk di tempat semula dengan dua cangkir kopi di tangan mungil yang selalu pas untuk Jungkook genggam.

"Terima kasih..."

Yoongi mengangguk singkat dan meminum pelan kopi itu. Membiarkan Jungkook menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Apa... apa kau baik baik saja?"

Yoongi mendongak dan menatap Jungkook. Matanya jelas memancarkan pandangan bahwa ia tidak mungkin masih terjaga pukul dua pagi dan ia baik baik saja. Tidak baik baik saja setelah Jungkook pergi. "Bagaimana denganmu? Menikmati kesendirianmu?"

Jungkook tersenyum kecut dan menunduk. "Aku? Kau menanyakan ku?"

My thoughts that were filled with you

Even those thoughts push me away as if they're irritated

I chase after the clock hands, chase after time

But there, I discovered you leaving

I'm in a rush and you're in a hurry to leave

Like an express train, my footsteps are rushed every day

(Surrendered to the memories)

Now we're like an old and worn notebook filled with scribbles

A couple days ago...

"Jungkook, jelaskan apa maksudmu?"

Pemuda berseragam SMA itu menghela nafas berat. "Rasanya sudah hilang hyung. Aku.. aku kadang lelah. Aku ingin menikmati waktu dengan teman temanku. Ingin bebas hyung. Kau tau kan maksudku?"

Kekasihnya yang 4 tahun lebih tua namun jauh lebih mungil darinya itu hanya bisa menunduk. Meremas ujung kemeja kuliah nya. "Apa... apa aku membebanimu?"

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Aku tidak mengatakan kau adalah beban. Tapi aku rasa kau ingat jika aku masih di tingkat kedua Senior High School. Apa saat kau seusiaku kau tidak merasa ingin bersama teman temanmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah melarangmu..."

"Hyung, ku mohon.. bisakah kita.. break? Hanya istirahat sejenak dari hubungan ini. Bisakah kau lepas dariku?"

"Lepas darimu?"

"Ya. Aku sungguh lelah hyung..."

Yoongi hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan dan mengangguk. Sama sekali tidak berniat mengeluarkan seluruh umpatan protes nya. Tidak ada gunanya.

"Terima kasih. Kau sangat pengertian. Sampai jumpa lagi hyung.." Jungkook menepuk pundak Yoongi dan berlalu dari taman itu menuju teman temannya yang menunggunya di sisi lain taman.

"Kau memutuskan nya? Sudah kubilang dia terlalu tua untukmu kookie!"

Yoongi masih sempat mendengar sindiran kasar sahabat sahabat Jungkook yang bahkan tidak ditanggapi apapun oleh pemuda yang biasanya selalu membela Yoongi itu.

"Jungkook... semoga kau bahagia..."

I tried going into my lost memories

But now I can't see you

I discovered ourselves already disappeared

So it hurts (it hurts so much)

But I hope you aren't hurting as much as me

I hope for this every day, countlessly

I hope you won't remember as much as I do

I hope you're better than me (oh today and tomorrow)

"Hyung..."

"Ya?"

Jungkook beringsut mendekat pada Yoongi yang duduk di ujung lain sofa panjang itu. Terlihat sangat menghindarinya. Berbanding terbalik saat beberapa hari lalu sofa ini menjadi saksi seberapa panas Yoongi di bawah kukungan lengan kekar Jungkook. "Tatap aku Min Yoongi.."

Yoongi tertawa hambar tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. "Kau harusnya memanggil ku 'hyung'"

"Baik aku menyerah.."

Yoongi melirik mantan kekasihnya itu. "Apa?"

"Ini baru 5 hari. Dan aku seperti orang gila berkeliaran mengikuti mu. Menahan kuat diriku saat melihatmu termenung sendirian di taman itu. Menahan terror dari teman temanmu untuk menjauhimu. Tapi ini baru 5 hari. Dan aku tidak tahan untuk meneriak kan rasa rinduku padamu..." Jungkook menunduk sambil menutup matanya. Memutar memori saat ia dengan sadar meremuk kan cinta rapuh Yoongi dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Tidak apa Kookie. Aku menepati keinginanmu. Aku tidak menganggumu kan? Aku tidak merengek ingin di temani atau ingin kau selalu untuk ku. Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku bahwa aku sudah terlalu tua untuk pemuda tampan, berbakat, dan energik sepertimu." Yoongi meminum habis kopinya dan meletak kan cangkir kosong itu dimeja.

"Hyung, tidak. Maksudku sama sekali bukan..."

"Kau yang mengatakan aku harus lepas darimu. Aku terlalu tua untuk merengek rengek atau mengemis cintamu. Kau harusnya bersama seorang gadis atau pria yang lebih muda. Lebih manis. Lebih menggairahkan. Benar? Hahahaha bodohnya aku mengira aku sudah sangat cukup untukmu." Kali ini pemuda seputih susu itu tertawa. Tapi berbanding dengan bibirnya yang mengalunkan tawa, matanya meneteskan air mata yang mengiris hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Jungkook tidak tahan lagi. Ia mengacak surai coklat nya frustasi. "Demi Tuhan hentikan ocehan gilamu Yoongi!"

Yoongi tersenyum miris. "Jadi aku pria tua yang gila?"

"Kau tau bukan itu maksudku Min Yoongi astaga..."

Yoongi bangkit dan membuka pintu rumahnya. "Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menghinaku sekali lagi Jeon Jungkook-ssi. Tapi pria tua dan gila ini sudah mengantuk dan ingin tidur."

Jungkook nyaris membanting gelas di hadapannya. "Min Yoongi kumohon. Kita bicarakan ini baik baik oke? Kau tau aku sangat menyesal. Kau adalah seluruh hidupku. Ayo kita..."

"Terima kasih kunjunganmu Jungkook-ssi" Yoongi memotong ucapan Jungkook sekali lagi yang membuat pemuda tinggi itu tau bahwa ia sudah membunuh hati dan seluruh hidupnya.

"Min Yoongi..."

"Mampirlah lain kali Jeon Jungkook."

Saat Yoongi menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Jungkook diluar, saat itulah Jungkook tau. Hidupnya berakhir karena kesombongannya.

One Two Three Four Five (I put it all down today)

I guess I'm forgetting (I can't really see you)

Five Four Three Two One, I think time is up

But I hope you aren't hurting as much as me

I hope for this every day, countlessly

I hope you won't remember as much as I do

I hope you're better than me (oh today and tomorrow)

.

,,,

.

END

.

Banyak yg request kookga ya termasuk agustD, ini udah saya bikinin pake lagu eunhyuk dan donghae yang growing pains. Maaf kalo jadinya malah hurt /sungkem/ :'')

Last but not least, review please ^^


End file.
